Pillow Play
by YesILikeEridan
Summary: France and Canada are on their honeymoon, and cutesy pillow fights ensue.


Canada's eyes fluttered open as he felt a pair of soft lips press gently against his cheek. With a yawn he stretched his arms out behind his head, causing the bed sheets to shift slightly and expose his pale chest and stomach.

The room was filled with a sudden explosion of laughter as France positioned his stubbly face over his lover's unsuspecting stomach and blew a raspberry.

He went to blow another, but was stopped when a fluffy pillow connected with his (rather gorgeous) face.

Canada was now perched right beside the headboard, completely prepared to defend himself to the death with his trusty pillow. France had managed to grab the pillow from his own side of the bed and was twirling it around while making ninja noises which only made Canada laugh more.

Everything was light and playful until BAM! France lunged and managed to tug the ball of fluffiness from Canada's hands, hit him over the head with it, and return to his original spot before his lover even knew what hit him.

Canada stared at him with wide eyes for a moment or two before coming to his senses and pouncing at France, knocking him down so his back was lying flat against the messy bed.

Canada looked into France's expressive blue eyes, and France looked right back into Canada's beautiful purple ones. Both relished in the obvious love and adoration found in their partner's eyes.

Canada leaned down and slowly pressed their lips together, his eyes closing in bliss as they met.

France flipped their positions and deepened the kiss, smirking slightly when his lover let out a soft moan and wound his arms around the back of his neck. Canada's fingers entwined themselves in France's silky blond hair, which pushed the older country to let out a moan of his own.

After what felt like an eternity the two parted, panting slightly to catch their breath. France began pressing soft kisses to Canada's jaw before working his way down Canada's neck. Canada couldn't help the little mewls and moans that escaped his reddened lips, and France was glad; his lover's voice was music to his ears.

The Frenchman's lips continued to travel lover, past the hollow at the base of Canada's throat, past the pale skin covering his collarbones and past his rosy pink nipples which had been kissed and nipped at until they formed hard buds that contrasted greatly with the softness of the rest of his skin.

One of Canada's hands was still gently entwined in France's hair while the other was grasping at the sheets, fingers curling and uncurling as waves of pleasure washed over the sensitive nation.

France's hands slid softly down Canada's chest, slender fingers brushing lightly over pale skin. One hand found its place on Canada's hip, and the other travelled to the waistband of his pyjamas.

The mood was perfect; the early morning sun was streaming in through a gap in the curtains, birds could be heard chirping merrily outside in the warm summer air, and the two were completely alone. There was no one there to disturb them in the quaint little **hotel room** they had chosen for their honeymoon.

And so, France continued with his soft kisses all the way down to just above Canada's bellybutton.

A loud fart-like sound came from where France's mouth connected with Canada's stomach in the form of a raspberry.

The former couldn't help the laughter that left his throat as his lover sat up rather quickly and pushed him off, mock angry that his love would do such a thing.

France was chased around the **hotel room** until he was tackled to the ground and given a piece of Canada's mind, which of course included a very deep and passionate kiss which was only halted by the rumbling of Canada's stomach.

The two threw on whatever they could find and headed downstairs to the restaurant where breakfast was ready in the form of a buffet.

As they ate, the two congratulated themselves on their first breakfast eaten together as a married couple.

The End

**A/N I wrote this as a present to myself because I am sick and lonely and miserable.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this and a very big thank you for reading and continuing to support my stories.**

**Animerulzs1267 and AriannaBonnefoyWilliamsJones thank you both very much for your lovely reviews to 'Bonbons'. I was going through my stories and I saw your reviews and that is what inspired me to write this.**

**Until next time, adios mi amigos :3**


End file.
